


Я тебе еще покажу!

by Attyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General, Humor, Rating: PG13, Spokon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третье место его не устраивает. Ха! Значит, он не уйдет из клуба ради экзаменов — как и сам Бокуто. Они встретятся весной. И тогда Бокуто хорошенько ему отомстит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебе еще покажу!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Несмотря на досадные два очка, которых им не хватило до победы в пятом сете, игра Бокуто понравилась.

Он об этом и заявил, тряся Ушиджиму за руку, даже хотел предложить сыграть пару-тройку тренировочных матчей перед началом следующих отборочных — но сложно что-то предлагать человеку с настолько не заинтересованным лицом.

Будто мысли Ушиджимы были где-то далеко. Или вообще отсутствовали. Бокуто снова потряс его за руку, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, но дождался только равнодушного взгляда — и это было жутко обидно!

Сразу захотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтобы Ушиджима перестал так смотреть.

В такие моменты Акааши или Коноха обычно говорили «на Бокуто опять нашло» и утаскивали его, но сейчас их не было рядом. Бокуто для надежности сжал и вторую ладонь Ушиджимы и ухмыльнулся, собираясь объявить, что с ним сделает в следующий раз. И сколько раз вколотит в площадку подачей.

Но Ушиджима вдруг заговорил первым:

— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным. Это странно.

— С чего бы мне? Четвертое место даже лучше второго! — уверенно заявил Бокуто. — Я знаю, о чем говорю, у нас весной было второе.

— Глупо так утешать себя, — Ушиджима пожал плечами и попробовал высвободить руки, но Бокуто не отпустил. 

— Мне не нужно утешать себя, я не расстроен, — спокойно сказал он, встречая немного удивленный — наконец-то! — взгляд Ушиджимы. Наверняка тот видел, что с Бокуто вчера после полуфинала творилось, но сейчас на это было плевать, потому что Бокуто чуял самый большой в своей жизни вызов. — Это ты тут стоишь с кислой мордой! Где радость от победы?! Или третье место слишком для тебя мелко? Никакого удовольствия от игры с такими слабаками, как мы?!

— Вы не слабая команда, — очень серьезно ответил Ушиджима, так что Бокуто даже растерялся немного. И все-таки выпустил его руки, не без удовлетворения заметив, как Ушиджима потер запястье. — Но третье место в самом деле не то, чего я хотел.

Вместо злости на Ушиджиму его почему-то было жалко — наверное, потому что Ушиджима проигнорировал вопрос про радость от победы, как несущественный.

— Бокуто-сан, оставьте Ушиваку-сан в покое, — сказал из-за спины Акааши. — И пойдемте уже, ему на награждение пора.

Ушиджима кивнул — от «Ушиваки» он слегка вздрогнул, — задержал взгляд на Бокуто и ушел к своей команде. Даже не попрощался. Ну и кто он вообще после такого?!

— Этот парень совсем не умеет получать удовольствие от волейбола, — пожаловался Бокуто, оборачиваясь к Акааши. Как оказалось, жаловался он пустому месту: Акааши уже был на полпути к выходу из зала. Бокуто догнал его и повис на плечах. — Но ничего, я ему еще покажу!

— Улыбка у вас, как у маньяка, — Акааши поморщился, но не стал его скидывать. — Давайте вместе ему покажем?

И, когда Бокуто, не до конца веря в происходящее, поднял руку, Акааши по ней хлопнул.

И тут же сделал вид, что ничего не было, еще и так посмотрел на радостно заоравшего Бокуто, что пришлось замолчать и опустить победно вскинутый кулак.

В отместку Бокуто отвернулся от него и посмотрел на Шираторизаву. На Ушиджиму.

Третье место его не устраивает. Ха! Значит, он не уйдет из клуба ради экзаменов — как и сам Бокуто. Они встретятся весной. И тогда Бокуто хорошенько ему отомстит.

Ему хотелось, чтобы Ушиджима обернулся, но тот разговаривал с командой, да и вообще, скорее всего, уже и не думал о побежденных противниках.

Бокуто вдохнул. Выдохнул. И заорал так, что у самого в ушах зазвенело:

— Эй, ты, Ушиджима Вакатоши! В следующий раз я тебя сделаю! И это будет лучшая игра в твоей жизни!


End file.
